Twisty's Happy Ending 2
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Kind of like "Twisty's Happy Ending", but his relationship with the boss's daughter becomes more, than a one-time thing.
1. Twisty, the sexy Clown

In this chapter, there's a sexier side to Twisty. Takes place while he was at the carnival. Twisty/OC

Twisty, the only clown at Rusty Westchesters, has retired for the night and relaxes peacefully by the fire, oustide his camper. It's where all the freaks hang out, but tonight, it is just him. Or, so he thought. He is alone, sitting on a log, and sipping a beverage. Someone quietly walks over, to join him, and she's of age.

Jenny: Hello, there.

Twisty: Hello.

Jenny: Can I sit with you?

Twisty: Sure, I don't mind.

She sat down, across from him, to get a good view of him. She has had a major crush on him, since he started his clown shows, and this is a first to see him alone.

Jenny: Nice night, isn't it?

Twisty: So relaxing. There's usually other people sitting here, but I don't mind being alone. It's so peaceful.

Oh gosh, that voice of his. Manly, but child-like and gentle. The thought of him, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, almost made her lose control, but she kept her composure.

Jenny: So, why are you the only clown here?

Twisty: You mean, in this spot? Or in this circus in general?

Jenny: At this circus, of course.

Twisty: It's just me. I'm a big hit with the kids, cause they love me.

Jenny: Feels good to be loved, doesn't it?

Twisty: Oh, yes. I love the children, as if they...

Jenny: ...were your own?

Twisty pauses as she completes his sentence.

Jenny: Don't you have any children? Of your own, I mean.

Twisty: I've never been married. Honestly, I haven't been with anyone. Just too modest.

Twisty thinks, bringing back a humiliating experience, from his past.

Twisty: Actually, girls always laughed at my voice.

Jenny: Honestly, I find nothing wrong with your voice. You sound so sweet.

Twisty: (blushes) Aww, shucks. That means a lot.

As Twisty took a drink of his beverage, Jenny gets a glimpse. His legs, spread apart, and enough to get a good view of this crotch. Her mind instantly goes into a fantasy, of straddling his lap and feeling the fabric of his clown suit, and Twisty notices her staring.

Twisty: (feeling awkward) Well, I guess I should go back into my camper. it was sure nice talking to you.

Jenny: Wait, don't get up. I was just thinking.

Twisty: Thinking of what?

Jenny: About being one of those kids, so I can sit on your lap.

Jenny said out loud, so she covers her mouth in shame. Twisty, however, was surprised. He doesn't know who she is.

Twisty: You wanna do what? (blushes)

Jenny: I didn't mean to say it out loud, if it offended you, Mr Clown.

Twisty: No, you didn't. I'm just surprised, that's all. And I don't know your name.

Jenny: I'm Jenny Westchester. Rusty's daughter.

Twisty: I've never seen you around before. Guess I've been too busy.

Jenny: Well, I've been watching your clown shows, and I must say. I really, really like you.

Twisty: What's to like about me?

Jenny: You're sweet, good with children, and you make me laugh. Physically, you got that face, and you dressed as a clown is very sexual.

Twisty: Well, I think your pretty.

Twisty, takes a sip of his drink, before they continue.

Jenny: Do you have a name?

Twisty: Martin Lynch. But around here, I'm called Jo Simpleton.

Jenny gets up and sits next to Twisty. Nervous, she puts her left arm on his back and her right hand, she trembles as she places it on his knee. Twisty, never having being touched by strange girl, is getting quivers through his body.

Jenny: Martin, it is hard to believe, that we are alone right now.

Twisty: What do you wanna do?

Jenny: Anything, as long as it involves you holding me.

Twisty, could actually sense what she wants. He had accidentally overheard, some fellow male dwarves, talking dirty to some of the women that show up for the Freak Show event. Actually, when he was younger and got the talk from his mother, he never heard any dirty talk til he got to the circus.

Twisty: Are we gonna have dirty talk? Cause I've never tried it, and I want to.

Jenny: You mean, like when I suggested to sit on your lap?

Twisty: Something like that.

Jenny: Okay, but can I really sit on your lap?

Twisty: I would like that.

Jenny gets on his right knee, and Twisty holds her upright, so she wouldn't fall backward.

Twisty: What do you wanna do, now?

Jenny: I wanna kiss you.

Twisty says nothing, as he puckered his lips, and waited for hers. Jenny leans forward and kisses his soft, red lips. Twisty feels excitement, from head to toe, as their lips touched. Not knowing, what to do next, he lets her cup his face and deepen the kiss. His hand still on her back, travels to her neck for support, as his tongue entered her mouth. Twisty could feel himself, getting aroused, so he breaks the kiss for a breather.

Twisty: That was great. That was, beyond words. It was...

Jenny: ...beyond perfection.

Twisty: Wanna go inside my camper?

Jenny: Why?

Twisty doesn't answer, as he blushes, and she looks down between his legs. He had a growing bulge. Now, she sees why.

Jenny: Can we be out here.

Twisty: You wanna screw out here?

Jenny: Yes, you sexy clown. I wanna ride you right here.

Twisty: Girl, my penis is so hard. So hard and so big. You sure, you wanna do it out here? Someone could see us.

Jenny: Your dirty talk is making me wet.

Twisty: Straddle me, then.

As Jenny stands on her feet, she watches as Twisty struggles to wrestle out his big cock. When she seen it, the size was unheard of. He was endowed and thick. He leaned back a little, holding his cock in one hand, waiting for her to straddle him.

Twisty: I told you it was big.

Jenny: Damn, I want that inside me. It's so long and thick.

Twisty: Would you believe me, if I told you, that I'm a virgin? A horny one at that.

Jenny: Guess you'll be taking my cherry as well.

Twisty: I don't have any protection.

Jenny: It's okay.

Jenny, who have removed her panties, straddles his lap. Her wetness was enough to lubricate the penetration of his thick cockhead. He was able to slide inside her, causing her to bite down on his neck frill, as she felt the pain of being spilt in two.

Twisty: (groans) Are you okay, Jenny?

Jenny: (moans in pain) I'm fine.

Twisty: (speaks in erotic tone) You sure, you wanna go back to my camper. I'm big and you might scream.

Jenny: Don't be silly. You're already inside me.

Twisty: Then, we fuck.

Twisty, grabs her hips and gets her to rock up and down on his shaft. She put her arms around him, holding him close and kissing down his neck, as he continued to work her hips against his cock. The kissing down his neck, was the only way, for Jenny to take her mind off the pain. Twisty is moaning, cause the sensataion of intercourse, is just as intoxicating as he heard about.

Twisty: (moaning) Baby, if you have to scream, dont fight it.

Jenny: (moaning in pain) Maybe we should go inside your camper. This position hurts so much.

Twisty: (erotic tone) Yeah, and then I can come inside you.

Jenny, slowly getting off his cock, but sore from the penetration. Twisty is still hard and is sticking straight up.

Twisty helps Jenny to his camper, as she limps inside. Inside, he turns on the lights, and leads her over by his bed. Twisty walks over to the edge of the bed, after she climbs onto it, and spreads her legs for him to see.

Jenny: I want you inside me, Martin. Please.

Jenny begs, moaning and touching herself.

Twisty: Damn, I almost came, by they way you touch yourself.

Twisty says as he holds his cock in his right hand. At the edge of the bed, he uses his other hand, to help scoot her bottom closer to the edge. Jenny grabs a pillow, to muffle her scream, as Twisty penetrates her.

Twisty: Sorry about that. Me so big and you so tight.

Jenny: Shut up and fuck me, Martin.

Twisty grabs her waist and starts thrusting. Starting off slow, and quickly picked up the pace, when he saw that Jenny is starting to enjoy it. Both moaning, and eventually climaxing, til he came inside her. Worn out and exhausted, both Jenny and Twisty snuggle under the covers.

Twisty: So what are we, Jenny?

Jenny: You're my boyfriend, Martin. The clown, who happens to have a big cock.

Twisty: You're so sweet. Goodnight, Jenny.

Jenny: Goodnight, Martin.

Twisty reaches over by the nightstand and turns out the light.

...To be continued


	2. The Kissing Booth

-Jenny and Twisty happen to continue their sexual ventures at the new kissing booth. Twisty/OC-

Twisty the clown, ready for a days work as a clown, and was heading over to his tent to prepare for a later clown show. While he was setting up, he is approached by a fellow young and handsome carnie.

Alex: Hey, Mr Clown.

Twisty: Can I help you, young sir?

Twisty, aways so polite and gentle, just the way his mother raised him.

Alex: You see, I got this booth I'm setting up, and I was wondering if you can help me.

Twisty: Sure. I like to help out others.

Alex: Okay, follow me.

Twisty, after he finished setting up his tent, follows the male carnie to his booth. There is no sign up and no shade.

Alex: You see, since you are tall, you think you can manage putting up the shade? Don't wanna get burned by the sun.

Twisty: Sure, I'll do that.

Alex: I'll set up the sign.

While Twisty is setting up the shade, to cover the booth, it didn't take long to put up the sign. Alex says something, to Twisty, before taking off.

Alex: You know I'm already done, so when you're done, so can you watch my booth til I get back? It will only be for ten minutes.

Twisty: Sure, no problem.

Alex, quickly dodges to a corner, to conspire with the two evil dwarves.

Alex: The clown is at the booth, like you wanted, so what happens now?

Evil Dwarf 1: There's these rumors, that Simpleton hasn't been laid...

Evil Dwarf 2: So, in a way, the kissing booth will help him out.

Alex: How do you know this? And why are you helping him out?

Evil Dwarf 1: For one, he's slow and stupid, so pretty obvious.

Evil Dwarf 2: And if he's there long enough, I can steal his show.

Alex: Well, he was setting up for his clown show. But, why would you want that?

Evil Dwarf 2: Because we want the attention, that's why.

Evil Dwarf 1: And little kids to sit on our laps.

Alex: You two are nuts.

Evil Dwarf 1: Well, sit back asswipe, and watch the kissing booth.

Evil Dwarf 2: His reaction should be priceless.

After Twisty is done hanging the canopy, he leans on the booth to catch his breath, before noticing the line of woman outside the booth. Confused, he looks around for the other carnie, but is approached by a 30 year old brunette.

Twisty: Can I help you?

Woman 1: Just want some sugar, you big and sexy clown.

Twisty: But, I have a girlfriend.

Twisty's eyes lit up, as the first woman grabbed his head and kissed him on the cheak, then walking away.

Woman 2: Not bad-looking for a clown.

Says the second woman, who grabs Twisty's head and kisses him on the cheak and leaves.

Alex and the dwarves, on the other hand, is standing by and laughing at Twisty's reactions.

Woman 3: Are you as good as you look?

Twisty: Huh?

Confused Twisty just gets kissed on the cheak, by three different women, is just crazy and something that has never happened to him.

After a line of middle-aged women, who had kissed Twisty's cheak, but have failed to get Twisty aroused. More confused, than aroused.

Then last in line, is Jenny. When Twisty sees her, his mouth drops, cause she dressed in something short and revealing. Twisty's mouth drops as she approaches him. He is instantly aroused, as he sees the way she licks a lollipop. Luckily, his erection is hidden by the large fabric of his clown suit, or he would have been embarrassed.

Jenny: What going on here, Martin?

Twisty: I can explain. You see, I was asked to set up this booth, then a line of women started kissing my cheek. I did say, that I have a girlfriend, but I still got kissed.

Jenny: Cause you are standing in a Kissing Booth, sweetie.

Twisty: That surely explains a lot.

Jenny: I think you've been had. Someone wants to see you get lucky, but they don't know you're with me.

Jenny says, as Twisty stares at that lollipop. The way she, sticks it in her mouth, then licks it with her tongue.

Jenny: Martin, are you paying attention?

Twisty: I bet that lollipop tastes good.

Jenny: Not as good, as your cock in my mouth, huh?

Twisty: (leaning foward to whisper) I'm hard right now.

Jenny: I like it when you talk dirty, Martin. After I kiss your painted lips, I'm gonna put my mouth on your big cock.

Twisty: Right out here?

While he is leaned forward, Jenny kisses his soft clown lips. At the same time, the strain of his erection, has become uncomfortable. Once he started to feel calm, his lips parted for her tongue. The experience is esquisite and the feel of her tongue becomes stimulating. She breaks the kiss for a breather.

Jenny: How was that, Martin?

Twisty: Very nice.

She gets behind the booth, puts her arms around Twisty, and starts feeling his ass and rubbing herself against his erection. From the distance, Alex slaps the two dwarves on the shoulder, to get their attention as they were talking to eachother.

Alex: Guy, look at what your clown is doing.

Evil Dwarf 1: Like we care.

Alex: He's making out with the boss's daughter

Evil Dwarf 2: Damn, that is forbidden fruit around here.

He says as they both watch Twisty and Jenny kiss and grab eachother.

Evil Dwarf 1: You know what? This gives me an idea.

Evil Dwarf 2: Yeah, let him get his jollies, then let Mr Westchester deal with him later.

Alex: You guys are crazy.

Back at the booth, Twisty leans up against it, as Jenny got on her knees and starts pulling on the opening of his trousers. Tall Twisty had raised his arms, and was able to pull the down the canopy, so they would both have their privacy. The two dwarves looked bummed.

Evil Dwarf 1: Great, now we can't see anything.

Alex: Clever simpleton, if you ask me.

Evil Dwarf 2: Well, there's no doubt in my mind, that they're doing the nasty.

Under the canopy, Jenny is on her knees and deep throating Twisty's cock. He is moaning, uncontrollably, as he feels her tongue message the underside of his shaft.

From a distance, as the dwarves were getting excited, as they watch the booth and canopy shake. Unaware, their boss has caught them off guard, and slaps them both upside the head. Alex walks off, pretending to look busy.

Rusty: Busy at work, are we?

They look up and notice the tall-older man, with very short blonde hair, and big boned to fill out his nice suits.

Evil Dwarf 1: Mr Westchester, where did you come from?

Rusty: Don't get cute. This is my carnival.

Evil Dwarf 2: We are busy, sir. We're keeping an eye on your daughter.

Rusty: Just for staring at my daughter, I oughta slap the eyes out of your head. I know you both have perverted minds.

Evil Dwarf 1: Why thank you, sir.

Rusty: So, where is my daughter?

Evil Dwarf 2: (pointing toward the booth) She's under that tent, sir. Cleaning up, I believe.

As Rusty walks away, the two dwarves chuckle to themselves. Inside the canopy, Twisty has just got his happy ending. Jenny's father, had just opened the canopy and found his daughter on her knees and cum on her face. His face, lit up and anger, as he looked over at the clown. Twisty, now flushed, wanted to hide from his boss.

Rusty: Jo Simpleton, get to your show, and I will see you my tent afterwards. Jenny, I like to see you now. And wipe that stuff off your face. It's shameful.

Twisty quietly leaves the booth, shamefully walking back to his tent. Jenny soon follows behind him, before parting off with her father. That's when the dwarves sing to them.

Dwarves 1 &amp; 2: (chants) The girl was fair, she saw the clown, and went down on his cock. They knocked around, in his tent, and now they take the walk. The Walk of Shame, she's not to blame, she couldn't resist his cock. The Walk of Shame, they found their fame, and now they take the walk!

Twisty, says nothing, as he walks away more embarrassed. Jenny, also embarrassed, follows her dad to his tent.

...to be continued


	3. The Toy Store

-Twisty is a toymaker, hired by Mr Hanley, is now married and has a son. His kid is Corey and his wife is unhappy. Twisty/OC-

It is now 1952. Ever since Twisty hooked up with Rusty Westchester's daughter in 1943, they were forced to be married, and had a carnival ceremony. When Jenny became pregnant, they resided in Jupiter, Florida to live with his mom. His mom, cared for little Corey, til she passed away. He had also stayed a clown, sticking with private parties for children, til that very day.

After a month, clowning wasn't making ends meet. He had to get another job. Something else he wanted to do when he was little, before he decided on clowning. He also wanted to be a toy maker, making toys for children, so he went over to Hanley's Toy Store to apply for a job. With him, he brought in a few hand-made whirligigs.

Hanley: I'm not sure kids will go for these.

Twisty: (picking up a toy) Well, this one is a big hit with my son.

Hanley: You made these for your son?

Twisty: I make toys for him, yes. You see, when I see the look on his face, I pictured the smiles on other kid's faces. So, why not do this for a living, I thought.

Hanley: But, we can't actually sell your son's toys.

Twisty: These are just prototypes. I assure you, that with the materials you have, I can improve on my toy making skills.

Hanley, checking out his worn clown get up, feeling unsure.

Hanley: You're a clown, too?

Twisty: I'm a part-time clown, yes. Before that, I was a full-time clown at Rusty Westchester's Traveling Carnival. But, I got married and settled down.

Hanley: Well, it will cheer up the kids, if they came in and saw a cheerful clown working on toys. Now, I just need your name.

Twisty: My name is Martin Lynch and you will not be disappointed.

Hanley: Come in tomorrow.

Twisty: Thank you, kind sir.

Twisty driving home, and since he passes the Freak Show to go to his house, comes home and sees Jenny and little Corey playing in the living room.

Twisty: Honey, I'm home.

Corey comes upa nd gives his dad a big hug.

Jenny: How was your day, dear?

Twisty: I got that job at the store. (to Corey) What do you think, little buddy? You can come in and see your daddy making toys. Wouldn't that be fun?

Corey: Yeah, cause there's this toy I want, and maybe you can make one for Christmas.

Twisty: Sure, I can do that.

Corey: Now, I can tell everyone in second grade, that my daddy is a toy maker.

Corey, sounding proud of his dad, and embracing eachother again. Corey runs out of the room, to play in his bedroom, while he and Jenny talk privately.

Twisty: We did good, my dear. Two jobs, a happy family, it's the dream of anyone. I got beautiful wife, a proud son, what more could I ask for?

Jenny not too happy, that ever since his she left the carnival, she felt like she's trapped in a poor marriage.

Jenny: (fed up) You know, I have a job and you have two jobs, and only just making enough to get by.

Twisty: These are hard times, Jenny. We'll get through it.

Jenny: Well, I'm tired of living like this. Heck, we were making more, when we were working for my father.

Twisty: You wanna move back to Westchester, is that what you're saying?

Jenny: Well, since your mother is gone, there's no point in staying here.

Twisty: You know what, fine. It is fair, after all. You did come here for me.

Jenny: Good. Tonight, I will call my father, and figure out when we can pack our bags.

Twisty: But, I just got this toy-making job. What will I tell my new boss?

Jenny: Nothing, til I figure out when we can move.

Two days later, it is morning, and Twisty is about ready to head out to his new job and take Corey to school.

Jenny: Before you go, I just called my father, and we can move anytime we want.

Twisty: Sure, dear. Just give me a couple of weeks, to give Mr Hanley my notice, and then we can move.

Jenny: Okay. See you later.

Jenny says, kissing her husband and child before they left. Jenny runs into the bedroom and starts packing a couple of suitcases. She is actually gonna leave Twisty, and her son behind, to start fresh in Westchester. Calling a cab, she rubs her belly, before counting her saved tip money from the mattress. Three days ago, she was at the doctor's and found out she is pregnant, so another reason to leave Twisty. She already feels trapped, in a poor marriage, and another kid won't help. She leaves a note before leaving the house and getting into a cab.

At the toy store, a blonde Bonnie Lipton, is just coming by to leave Corey off with his dad. She is, after all, his babysitter. Corey coming into the store, runs up to his father, who is stocking shelves with new toys.

Corey: Daddy!

Corey excited and hugs his father. Twisty looks up at Bonnie, who has been secretly checking him out.

Twisty: Thanks for dropping him off, Ms Lipton.

Bonnie: Such a pleasure. Corey is a delight.

Twisty: Well, come by the house tomorrow, and I will pay you.

Bonnie: Certainly, Mr Lynch.

Gosh, Bonnie thought, she would kiss him if he was single. He may be an older man, but an older man in a clown suit, made him look so adorable, handsome and sexually appealing. And those gentle brown eyes and kissable clown lips, what more could she ask to think about? She waves "bye" at Corey, before leaving the toy store.

Twisty: So, did you have fun at school.

Corey: Sure did. I got an A+ in spelling.

Twisty: I'm so happy for you.

Corey: When are we going home? I wanna tell mom about my A+.

Twisty: Real soon. Let me check with Mr Hanley, then we can go home.

Corey: Sure. I'll wait here.

Twisty: You're such a good kid and you make me so proud.

Corey: And you're the greatest dad, ever.

Twisty smiles at his son, before walking into the back and checking with his boss. Arriving home, Twisty and Corey arrive home. Corey runs in the house, with excitement, and calling for his mom.

Twisty: Honey, I home. (closes the door) Why was the door locked?

Corey: I don't hear momma, daddy.

Twisty: She probably went to work, son. She'll be back.

Corey: Back in time for dinner?

Twisty: Not sure. Just in case, I know how to cook. My momma raised me, practically by herself, and taught me how to cook.

Going into the kitchen, he sees a note on the fridge. He takes it off the magnet and reads the note to himself.

Twisty: (to himself) Martin, I'm sorry to say, but I decided to leave you. I can no longer wait for you. The thing we had at the carnival, left when we moved to Jupiter. Unlike you, I wasn't brought up in a poor neighborhood. I wasn't just making enough to get by and can no longer do it. I was unhappy, for the longest time, and now I'm going back to my dad's in Westchester. Do not follow me. I will have a lawyer mail you full custody papers, so that Corey is all yours, and divorce papers for you to sign. I'm sorry it didn't work out. I needed a fresh start.

Corey, from the living, watches his dad sink to the floor in the kitchen and starts crying into his hands. Corey runs into the kitchen to comfort his father.

Corey: Daddy, what's wrong?

Twisty: Mommy's not coming back, Corey. She left us both.

Corey, started to sob, and cried into his father's embrace.

Corey: (crying) I want mommy.

Twisty: It will be okay. We'll get through this. Even though we loved your mommy very much, she didn't love us back the same way.

Corey: What's gonna happen, now?

Twisty: Bonnie will have to come by, a lot more, especially if I have to work on Saturdays.

Twisty says, as he continued to hold his son in comfort. Twisty hoped he had avoided this situation, especially since his father left his mother when he was really young.

...to be continued


	4. Twisty's Whirligigs

-Corey's babysitter, comes to visit Twisty at work in Hanley's toy shop, to try to cheer him up. Bonnie confesses her true feelings to Twisty. Twisty/Bonnie-

It has been months, and going into 1953, since Jenny and Twisty split and leaving Twisty a single dad. He kept busy at the toy store, while Corey was in school, cause he would feel depressed otherwise.

Bonnie comes by, before going over to the school to pick up Corey, just to check on Twisty. Ever since he and Jenny split, Bonnie has been concerned about it, on how he's been handling the situation. That, and to comfort him, if needed.

Hanley: can I help you with something, Miss?

Bonnie: Yes, I am looking for Mr Lynch. I babysit his son.

Hanley: Is there an emergency?

Bonnie: Not sure. You see, back in September, his wife left him and he's been taking it pretty hard. I just wanna make sure he isn't depressed, for his son's sake, I mean.

Hanley: He seems fine to me. Hard worker, too.

Bonnie: That seems to be how he's dealing. If he's not here, he's depressed. He has basically shut everyone out, so maybe if I talk to him now, I can convince him to move on.

Hanley: Sure. He's in the back.

Bonnie: Thank you.

Brushing passed Mr Hanley, she runs into the back and sees Twisty sitting at a workshop and fixing broken toys. As she approached him, she noticed a smell, as he hadn't showered in a while and he's wearing the same-filthy clown suit.

Bonnie: Mr Lynch, we need to talk. It's me, Bonnie.

He doesn't answer. He just keeps working on toys.

Bonnie: Mr Lynch, you can't keep quiet forever. You're gonna have to eventually talk.

Twisty turns to her, wearing a creepy grin mask that covered his mouth, before turning back around to do his work.

Bonnie: Okay, now that is creepy. Is that why you're giving people the silent treatment?

Again, Twisty doesn't answer, but continues to work.

Bonnie: (fed up) You know what, so she left you, get over it and quick. You're upsetting the people that do matter, including your own son.

He had a nearby sketchpad, writes on it, then hands it to Bonnie.

Bonnie: (offended) "Go away!"? No, I will not. I'm not leaving, til it's time to pick Corey up from school, which is in another couple of hours.

Through his mask, he snarls and makes other agressive sounds, to make her go away.

Bonnie: If you want me to leave, you're gonna have to talk. That, or I make an ultimatium. If don't talk about your feelings, in the next five minutes, I will tell people that the guy fixing their child's toys, is a smelly-filthy clown with a bad attitude and is a twisted clown freak.

Upset, Twisty grabs a wooden juggling pin and whacks her upside the head. He didn't like her saying mean things to him, so he let her have it. At first, she cried, but then she angerily used all her strength to push him out of his chair. She sat on top of him and started slapping him in anger. He had his hands up, blocking his face, but she just kept on slapping at him til she had let out her frustration. Twisty starts crying and speaking through his mask.

Twisty: (upset, sobbing) Why you being so mean? I want you to leave me alone.

Bonnie: (apologizes) I'm sorry, Mr Lynch. I was trying to get you to open up. Clearly, kicking your butt, is actually working.

Twisty: (upset, sobbing) She left me, Bonnie. I did the right thing, and she left me. After all these years, I'm so dumb, I thought she loved me.

Twisty had managed to sit up, Bonnie still straddled on top of him, she lets him hold her and cry on her shoulder.

Bonnie: If it helps, Corey still loves you. Me, I care deeply for you. We will never leave you. And you're not dumb. It's her, that can't see what a great guy you are.

At this moment, she realized that she is within Twisty's embrace, but timing as prevented her from taking advantage of his emotions.

Bonnie: (kisses and whispers in his ear) I love you, Mr Lynch.

Twisty: (surprised) Bonnie, please don't. My heart can't take it.

Bonnie: I mean it, Mr Lynch. I love you. Have loved you since I started babysittind Corey.

Bonnie confesses, then kissing the lips of his mask. Touched, Twisty removes his mask and whispers in her ear.

Twisty: Bonnie, when we get home, I wanna make love to you.

Bonnie: Right here, right now, I feel the moment is right.

Twisty: I only kept prophylactics at home.

Bonnie: I don't wanna think about that. You are just right.

Bonnie says, their hands around eachother, and rubbing eachother's backs. He leans into kiss her, and once their lips touched, he held her closely to his chest to deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss, she whispers in his ear.

Bonnie: I want you inside me, Mr Lynch.

Twisty: I know. I can feel how wet you are.

Twisty says, as her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he could feel her soaked panties through his clown suit.

Twisty: You have done this before, right?

Bonnie: Three years ago, when I was 18, and once with my ex-boyfriend.

Twisty: I'm asking, cause I am endowed, and could hurt you.

Bonnie responds, by kissing his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. It was then, that Mr Hanley comes in, to check on Twisty. He sees Twisty and Bonnie, in an embrace, and interrupts them.

Hanley: Mr Lynch, I see you're feeling better. But, I would mind, if you got back to work. You still have two hours before you clock out.

Twisty: Sure thing, sir. I'll get right on it.

Awkwardly, Twisty and Bonnie rise to their feet. Twisty helping her up.

Bonnie: Well, looks like I'm coming over tonight.

Twisty: Yeah, sure. See you tonight.

Bonnie kisses him before leaving.

Hanley: Do I want to know?

Twisty: I'm happy again, Mr Hanley.

Hanley: Good to hear.

Bonnie did come over later, and they did make love, while Corey was asleep. They eventually married weeks later, Bonnie adopting Corey, before giving birth to a girl in 1954. She really did love him and he is the happiest clown ever.

The End.


End file.
